


Breathtaking (Literally)

by hanandjoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Begging, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom!Seokjin, Choking, Daddy Kink, IM A SINNER, M/M, Slapping, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Top Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, but so are you for reading it, daddy namjoon, ddlb, namjin - Freeform, top!namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanandjoon/pseuds/hanandjoon
Summary: Seokjin decides to play with Namjoon, Namjoon isn't fond of games.





	Breathtaking (Literally)

Classical music played in Seokjin’s head as Namjoon had led him down the hallway, up the stairs, and to the bedroom. It was quite obvious what was going on.

With a push to his back, Seokjin landed in their shared bed, face down and ass in the air. He was wearing tight clothing, his ass right there with only leather separating it from Namjoon’s very eager arousal.

.

It had all started around four hours ago, when Seokjin had decided to play some games on Namjoon. Hugging all over Taehyung (whom felt the fire in Namjoon’s eyes, but thought it best to ignore it in front of their fans), laughing extra hard at Hoseok’s jokes (who knew exactly what was going on and frankly, enjoyed the feeling of anger radiating off of Namjoon), and just overall //messing// with him. Seokjin didn’t necessarily want Namjoon to get angry, he just wanted to see his reaction to all of this. 

So when they had made their way to the car at around 8 p.m, Seokjin knew he was in for it.

Being shoved against a wall by his neck, Seokjin yelped and stared forward at Namjoon who was fucking fuming. “What’s your deal?” Namjoon growled, his eyes narrow and powerful. “Did you enjoy that? Huh?” Seokjin was silent, breathless, really, and all Namjoon could do is chuckle with an evil little grin, one that drove Seokjin //wild//. “You’re gonna fucking get it. Mark my words.” And with that, Namjoon harshly shoved Seokjin away and walked off to the car, acting as though nothing had happened.

.

Seokjin hissed, Namjoon’s hands crawling down his back and landing on his ass, giving one harsh slap and then another, on either sides. Biting his lip, Seokjin simply endured it, letting Namjoon do whatever he so pleased. He knew it wasn’t in his best interest to complain and, well, he didn’t really have anything to complain about. Seokjin was content, like this, his ass in the air being borderline abused by an oh-so-angry Namjoon.

“I thought we had a talk about this already,” Namjoon stated, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “I told you what you can and can’t do, and making out with Taehyung on stage in front of 150 people is one of the things you can’t do.” Seokjin’s lips parted to defend himself but when another slap came, all he could do is gasp once more and ready himself just a bit more than he had already.

“Got nothing to say?” Namjoon laughed, “Nothing at all?” Another slap, and Seokjin was keening. 

“Daddy,” He whispered, warranting a grin from Namjoon. 

“There we go, that’s it, baby.”

The two were so perfect. So meant for eachother. Their hearts were in harmony. “Say it again,” Namjoon commanded, and another call of the name echoed through their bedroom. 

“Daddy…” Seokjin moaned the name when another slap, and another, and three after that came to him. 

“I think you’re ready.” Namjoon whispered into Seokjin’s ear, grabbing the waistband of Seokjin’s tight black pants and tugging them down, exposing the black laced panties Seokjin had chosen to wear that day. “Hm, you were all prepared, weren’t you?” Namjoon laughed in mockery, pulling the leather down just a bit more before discarding it, tossing it to the ground. “Such a little whore.” Namjoon muttered. 

Seokjin was whimpering, the soft touches stinging much worse than the spanks, and his arousal was growing by the second. Namjoon palmed his own through his jeans, his lips caught between his teeth and his brows furrowed in sexual frustration. It wasn’t rare that the two had sex; no, they did it usually no less than 4 times a week, so this was almost like a regular ritual to them.

“Always whining and begging for daddy’s cock,” Namjoon sighed, pushing his hips against Seokjin’s behind, both still covered, their arousals suppressed behind thin cloth and temptations. Sighing as Seokjin instinctively pushed backward against him, Namjoon felt something trigger inside of him. Growling deeply, Namjoon slapped Seokjin’s ass before pulling down the lace, letting it rest at the bend of Seokjin’s knees. Gripping onto his hip with one hand, the other reached forward, shoving two fingers into Seokjin’s mouth without warning. 

“Suck.” Namjoon commanded, his right hand lifting from Seokjin’s hip to unbutton halfway down his own shirt, exhaling in relief at the release, sweat coating his chest. Per demand, Seokjin immediately began to lick along the two digits, tongue slipping between and around them. Eyes closed, Namjoon began to uncover his erection, fingers popping the button out and unzipping. 

Painfully slow. Everything was going painfully slow and the two weren’t sure just how much longer they could handle it. Seokjin’s lips were swollen from the biting and suckling, and Namjoon’s heart was throbbing. They needed this. They needed eachother. Now. Namjoon slipped his fingers away from Seokjin’s lips, slipping down his back and then pushing one into Seokjin’s entrance. His yelp was music to his ears, the classical melody that had been caught in Seokjin’s head all day. With a gasp, Seokjin felt Namjoon’s finger writhe inside of him, turning around and curling in just the right way. In the way that sent fire down Seokjin’s back, making his spine tingle and arch.

Adding a second finger, Namjoon began to thrust them in and out, now leaning his body over Seokjin’s and kissing down his back. “How’s that feel, huh, baby?” He whispered, nibbling on his ear and laughing at his small noises. “Pitiful..” He muttered, eyes opening and staring down at the scene below him. Finally letting his cock fall out from its restraints, Namjoon groaned at the cool air’s touch and pulled his fingers out, grabbing Seokjin’s hips once more. 

“Say please,” Namjoon whispered, letting the head lightly press against Seokjin’s eagerly waiting entrance. 

“... Please..” Seokjin whispered, which only earned a scratch against his ass, and a demand of ‘louder’. “Please, damn it, please!” He gasped, receiving a spank. 

“Please what?” 

“Please, please, fuck me,” Seokjin whispered. Namjoon slowly pushed the tip in, then pulled back. 

“Who am I?” 

“My d-daddy,” Seokjin responded, 

“Fucking who am I!?” Namjoon shouted, grabbing Seokjin by the hair and finally, //finally// pushing his whole dick inside. Seokjin’s eyes went wide then closed, his hips shook and his thighs spread.

“Daddy!” He yelled loudly. The two had no doubts that the other members knew exactly what was happening; in fact, the whole block could probably hear them. 

Namjoon went slow at first, barely pushing himself in, sitting on one knee, his right hand gripping Seokjin’s hair and his left holding his ass. After several minutes of this, Seokjin was close to crying, his lips stinging and his vision blurry. He was desperate, he needed this, he needed it now. “Daddy,” He mumbled, earning a hum from Namjoon who head his head resting on Seokjin’s back, slowly pulling him up by his waist so Seokjin’s back was up against his chest. “Ah, daddy,” Seokjin was frantic.

“What, baby?” Namjoon mumbled, “What do you want?”

“Please, daddy, I want..” He trailed off, which seemed to upset Namjoon as his face became stern and his voice was low, and Seokjin knew he had pissed Namjoon off when he suddenly pulled his hips back, giving it only one second before slamming himself back in, making Seokjin’s body shake and shiver. 

“I asked you what you want.” Namjoon muttered, pulling back out and then shoving in again, giving no fragment of mercy to Seokjin. No, Seokjin didn’t deserve mercy.

“Daddy, I want you,” Seokjin gulped, “I want you, daddy, I want your cock,” He gasped, “I want you to k-keep- Keep going like that-” He choked up, and with that, Namjoon pulled out. Seokjin felt rawed out and empty, the wind being knocked out of him when Namjoon turned him over and shoved his back down against the bed. Lifting one of Seokjin’s legs and resting it over Namjoon’s shoulder, holding the other by his ankle and bending his knee so it pressed against Seokjin’s chest. This position. This was the ‘steal your bitch’ position. This was the position that made Seokjin moan the loudest, the position that absolutely killed him. Seokjin prepared himself as Namjoon scooted closer, pressing his tip against the entrance, before pushing in with one move and not even stopping to let him adjust. 

Seokjin yelled out, feeling as though the soul was being sucked out of him through his throat. His eyes were open but barely; they were glossed over and focused only on Namjoon, nothing else mattered. His body was becoming numb, and as if he wasn’t already overwhelmed, he felt a large hand creep around his neck, giving a very light squeeze. Seokjin’s back arched and he knew this was it. It was only going to get harder to endure from here; it was going to take so much more effort to stay levelheaded now.

Namjoon was satisfied at the response, so he only tightened his grip to a firm one, rocking his hips back and forth ever so roughly, when suddenly, he slowed down, watching the panic build up in Seokjin’s expression. Holding him by the jaw, Namjoon leaned down and muttered into Seokjin’s ear,

“Speak, baby, speak up.” Seokjin shuddered at the command, and with that, he was a shaking mess underneath Namjoon.

“Please, why are you- Ah- Don’t, don’t mess with me..” Seokjin whispered, “Stop holding back, damn it.” He opened his eyes, looking utterly humiliated and quite frankly, afraid. Namjoon was scary when he was horny; he was rough and determined. “Please, don’t hold back anymore… Give me everything you have..” He mumbled, and this made Namjoon grin. 

Finally pulling back, Namjoon placed his hands on Seokjin’s hips, kissing his jaw and slowly pushing back in, before slamming in, not giving a single rest. Seokjin had confirmed that he wanted no mercy, so Namjoon would show no mercy. Nipping down on his neck and sucking a mark against his skin, Namjoon began to give it his all; hips moving at a rapid speed that made Seokjin dizzy. Namjoon would make sure Seokjin got everything he was asking for; he would guarantee that Seokjin would be shaking when they were done. Gripping his hips, nails digging into the soft skin, Namjoon was relentless.

This was when the feeling began. A soft, fluffy feeling built up inside of Seokjin, starting at his hips and crawling up to his chest. It tickled and it itched, it was a feeling Seokjin recognized very well. Reaching down slowly and grabbing himself, Seokjin palmed his arousal in desperation and need. Namjoon, noticing the pitiful sight, replaced Seokjin’s hand with his own, beginning to pump him loosely. Gasping, Seokjin’s voice became louder and more erratic, his cheeks warm and red and his eyes shut behind tight lids. 

“I’m.. N-Namjoon, I’m close, I’m,” Seokjin gasped, hips stuttering.

“Me too, baby,” Namjoon whispered while kissing his neck gently, only having to thrust a bit more before Seokjin came, shooting white out, walls tightening around Namjoon who was still going strong. Once Namjoon was content, he came as well, filling Seokjin to the brim and rolling his hips to ride out their highs. Namjoon pulled out and collapsed beside Seokjin, chuckling.

“We can shower tomorrow, no?” He whispered, kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this!! It's my first fanfic, so it may be a bit cringey, so if I need to fix anything please tell me! Also, if you want this to be a series (like add more chapters), please comment!


End file.
